


At Work

by MissHoa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHoa/pseuds/MissHoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun drags Yixing into the storage room. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Work

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame title. I just had so many Yixing/Baekhyun feels lately that I had to write something.

''Harder, _fuck_ , Yixing, fuck me harder,'' Baekhyun demanded, his voice echoing a little too loudly through the storage room.  
  
  
  
Yixing grabbed Baekhyun's hips a little harder and pulls him back against his forward-moving hips. ''Shh, you don't want them to hear, do you?'' he growled against Baekhyun's neck before he was sucking harshly at the skin, leaving a dark purple hickey.  
  
  
  
He grinned when he heard Baekhyun's breath hitching as he was biting down on the already bruised skin again.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun bit his lip, Yixing could see when the other turned his head towards him, his eyes pleading. He didn't even have to ask to know what Baekhyun wanted, he already knew the all the different expressions Baekhyun's eyes could show by heart.  
  
  
  
Yixing slowed the pace of his thrusts a little bit and leaned forward, pressing his slightly parted lips against Baekhyun's. Baekhyun's tongue darted out between his lips and almost immediately found his and rubbed against it. Yixing took Baekhyun's wrists and pinned them against the shelf in front of them, the ever so slight change in angle causing him to hit the other's prostate with every snap of his hips.  
  
  
  
Their moans were muffled by the kiss, which Yixing was kind of glad about because, honestly, who wanted to get caught banging their workmate's brains out between lots of still boxed and partly unboxed shoes in a storage room? Even though Baekhyun had dragged him into the most secluded corner of the big storage room, there was still the probability of getting caught and along with that came the thrill of probably getting caught. Maybe that was why Yixing had let himself be dragged there and let Baekhyun unbutton his pants with shaky hands. Or maybe it was the way Baekhyun's hands were indeed shaking a little when he was undoing Yixing's pants and how flushed he was, how utterly wanton he looked. Yixing made a mental note to ask Baekhyun later about what got him turned on so much that he jumped his bones at work.  
  
  
  
Baekhyun pulled away from the kiss, khol-rimmed eyes flickering over to look straight into Yixing's briefly before he turns his head around again.  
  
  
  
Yixing felt he was getting closer and closer, spurred on by the little mewls and whines that Baekhyun didn't manage to suppress and by the adrenaline running through his veins, so he let go of one of Baekhyun's wrists while intertwining their fingers of the other hand gently.  
  
  
  
No words needed to be uttered, Baekhyun's hand immediately flew to his hard dick, stroking up and down in time with Yixing's slow, deep thrusts. Yixing's lips lingered right above the skin of Baekhyun's neck again, making the other shiver.  
  
  
  
He let his free hand join Baekhyun's on his cock, curling around it and pumping him, too, and that seemed to be what made Baekhyun come, made his walls clench around Yixing's length tightly.  
  
  
  
Yixing sped up the pace a little bit when he heard Baekhyun whining his name and felt warm cum staining his hand, and soon enough he himself came into Baekhyun, a low groan on his lips.  
  
  
  
''Yixing? Baek? Where the hell are you guys again? Jongdae needs your help at the counter!''  
  
  
  
Yixing and Baekhyun immediately froze when they heard the shop owner's voice. ''Fuck,'' Yixing swore in low Chinese, completely snapped out of the thrumming post-orgasm feeling, and while quickly pulling out of Baekhyun, getting rid of the used condom in some box that looked like it already has been turned into a makeshift trash bin, and getting dressed properly again, he shouted a bright ''Coming~ We just had to reorganise some of the boxes down here!'' into the direction of the other's voice.  
  
  
  
''I hope he hasn't heard anything,'' Baekhyun murmured, sending Yixing a worried glance. Yixing just shook his head, ''Nah, I don't think so, Kris is a little dense when it comes to things like sex. Especially when it's sex at the workplace.'' He winked.  
  
Baekhyun laughed lightly, ''I guess you're right. He doesn't even notice Jongdae acting stupid on purpose just that Kris can help him and get in his pants eventually.''  
  
  
  
Snickering, Yixing slung an arm around Baekhyun's shoulders and they wormed their way through all the high stacks of shoe boxes and up the stairs to the shop floor.  
  
  
  
Behind the counter, there was standing a bitter looking Jongdae who shot them a dirty glare when he saw them.  
  
''Kris told us you have a problem here and need our help?'' Yixing smirked and arched a brow. ''Or was that just another try to get into our shop owner's pants, Jongdae~?''  
  
  
  
Jongdae's cheeks flushed in a very dark red. ''Shut up, Yixing, just shut up and get back to work.''


End file.
